Bed Sharing
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Todos los miembros del equipo de Mustang tienen peculiaridades que hacen de ellos unos dificiles compañeros de habitacion. Roy Mustang no es la excepcion de la regla...Excepto cuando comparte habitacion con Riza Traduccion de un fic de MoonStarDutchess.


**N/T:** Bueno, aquí vengo con otra historia Royai. La autora es MoonStarDutchess, como ya pone en el sumario, y FMA pertenece a la vaca de las bragas rojas… si, Hiromu Arakawa.

**N/A:** Básicamente, esta historia es un one-shot tipo esbozo. El foco central es los problemas a la hora de dormir. Es ligeramente Royai, y es por eso por lo que está en la sección Royai. Es algo que ha estado rondando por mi cabeza últimamente.

**Compartiendo camas**

Las peores misiones eran aquellas en las que tenían que quedarse durante la noche en un hotel. Havoc realmente odiaba esto porque la milicia nunca derrochaba dinero en habitaciones separadas para cada uno de ellos y normalmente eso significaba que tenían que compartir una habitación. Riza, por supuesto, al ser chica, tenía su propia habitación mientras él tenía que dormir con alguno de los otros hombres.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia peculiaridad que le molestaba. Breda era muy flatulento mientras dormía y era necesario dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Para poder dormir con Breda era necesario estar acostumbrado a dormir en las alcantarillas, algo a lo que obviamente, él no estaba.

Fuery no era muy mal compañero de habitación hasta que entraba en un sueño profundo. Era entonces cuando la charla nocturna comenzaba. Comenzaría a despotricar sobre cosas técnicas hasta que Havoc estuviera medio despierta, su inquisitiva mente preguntándose sobre cada tornillo, cable, y herramienta sobre la que Fuery murmuraba.

Falman era sonámbulo, y una vez Havoc se lo encontró abrazado a él en la cama. Ya sabía que Falman no era gay pero a veces se preguntaba sobre sus deseos inconscientes. De cualquier manera, dormir con Falman era muy incómodo.

Luego, eso dejaba a Riza y Roy. Para empezar, no había manera en la que Riza durmiera con él y segundo no había manera de que Roy le permitiera hacer eso. Aunque tanto Roy como Riza negaban estar en ningún tipo de relación, él sabía la verdad. Esos dos estaban enamorados e iban más allá de una simple relación de trabajo.

Aquella noche estaba esperándose lo peor con Roy. ¿Qué era peor que compartir meramente una habitación con un hombre? Compartir cama. Todas las camas tenían una sola cama de tamaño completo. Falman no vino con ellos en esta misión así que solo tres habitaciones eran necesarias. Riza tenía una para ella sola y los otros dos, los hombres tenían que compartir. Esta era su primera vez compartiendo habitación con Roy y era un poco incómodo. Si habrían tenido un sofá o una manta extra, habría dormido en el suelo. Evidentemente, no importaba mucho; podía dormir en el suelo y estar tan comodo como lo estaba en ese momento. La peculiaridad de Roy no era tan molesta como la de Breda, Fuery o Falman, pero todavía era algo molesta. Roy Mustang era un acaparador de manta y almohada.

Havos gruñó, se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la ventana. Prendió un cigarrillo, inhaló, y entonces expiró, el gris humo llenando el aire que estaba en frente suyo. Lo examinó por un momento y antes de que se disipara le añadió otra bocanada, y después otra, y otra más. Estaba haciendo lo que todas las personas que compartían habitación con él encontraban molesto: fumar.

Havoc cogió su abrigo y se fue a tumbarse al borde de su cama. Se arropó a sí mismo en el abrigo y cayó en un incomodo sueño, notando que Roy le había cogido la almohada también.

A la mañana siguiente, Havos gimió mientras un rayo de sol le golpeaba la cara. No quería levantarse, pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo protestaba contra él mismo. Estaba frío y en una posición muy incomoda para dormir. Miró a su lado y vio que Roy se había marchado. Las mantas estaban todas enmarañadas en un rincón, lo que indicaba que probablemente le fue difícil salir de debajo de ellas.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, se encaminó hasta el restaurante del hotel para tomar una taza de café. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que Riza todavía estaba sentada en el pequeño mostrador, comiendo un panecillo y bebiendo lo que supuso que era té, pues no le gustaba el café. Se sentó junto a ella y ordenó el desayuno.

"Pareces un muerto viviente." Dijo sin rodeos mientras miraba su apariencia andrajosa.

"¿Sabías que Mustang es un acaparador de mantas?" Le preguntó, mientras el camarero le puso una taza de café y algo de nata en frente. Ignoró la nata y optó por beberse el café negro.

"Nunca me lo habría imaginado." Dijo. Si habría sido cualquier otro menos Havoc, ella le habría engañado fingiendo que no lo sabía. De todas formas, él ya sabía que tanto ella como él sabían que ella ya sabía que Roy era así. Gruñó, y su rostro mostró la molestia que sentía con tantos "sabías" revoloteando por su cabeza. Realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.

"¡Vamos a estar aquí por dos días más! Maldita sea, no creo que pueda aguantar una sola noche más." Dijo.

"¿Te me estás insinuando?" Le preguntó Riza.

"¿Insinuándome?" Dijo Havoc, sin tener honestamente ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Se rió un poco. "Dejaré que Mustang se quede en mi habitación. Así podrás dormir un poco. Si estás cansado durante la fase final de nuestra misión mañana, podrías ponernos en peligro a todos."

Havoc se sintió fatal. De ninguna manera podía dejar a Riza hacer semejante sacrificio. "No te puedo pedir eso. Te debilitará."

"Soy una francotiradora; estoy acostumbrada a la falta de sueño. Podrías incluso decir que mi cuerpo está preparado para ello. Insisto. Moveremos las cosas de Roy a mi habitación y tú podrás tener un poco de sueño sólido."

"Gracias Elizabeth, realmente lo aprecio." Dijo él, usando su nombre en clave ahora que estaban en público.

"De nada." Dijo ella con una pequeña risa y se metió el ultimo trozo de panecillo en la boca.

Aquella noche, Roy se trasladó a la habitación de Riza y Havoc, agradecidamente, tuvo una habitación durante una misión por primera vez sin flatulencias, charlas técnicas, ni acaparamiento de mantas. Durmió perfectamente y a la mañana siguiente se despertó totalmente refrescado.

Se levantó, se duchó y se encaminó al restaurante del hotel y otra vez, vio a Hawkeye sentada con su taza de té solo que ésta vez, ella estaba comiéndose un cruasán. Se acercó y se sentó en el mismo lugar que la mañana previa. Estudió su cara y vio que no se la veía de manera diferente a la última vez. No había trazos de cansancio que ver.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó. Volvió su castaña mirada hacia él y no vio ni círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos ni parpados entre cerrados indicando falta de sueño.

"Estoy bien." Dijo ella. "No sé por qué crees que Mustang es un acapara mantas."

"¿Me estás diciendo que no acaparó tus mantas?"

"No, para nada. Como parece que no me hace eso, puede quedarse en mi habitación esta noche también para que puedas estar totalmente descansado para el viaje de vuelta de mañana."

"¡Wow! ¡Gracias! Muchísimas gracias." Dijo como un niño pequeño recompensado con una moneda brillante de repente.

Aquel día, atraparon rápidamente al hombre tras el que iban y se lo entregaron a las autoridades. En ese instante, Havos estaba tumbado en la cama, incapaz de dormir y esta vez no era culpa de nadie excepto de la suya. Todo el dia, desde que la misión acabó, se había estado preguntando por qué Riza no experimentaba el robo de mantas que Roy era propenso a hacer.

Finalmente, después de estar tumbado ahí tres horas, decidió que podía arriesgar su vida e integridad física, y encontrar la manera en la que Riza se las arreglaba para que no le acaparara las mantas. Cogió el kit de bloqueos que les era obligatorio llevar a las misiones y se aventuró hacia la habitación de Riza. Comenzó a desbloquear la cerradura tan silenciosamente como podía y retuvo un grito de victoria cuando el _clic_ indicó que la entrada estaba abierta. Poco a poco, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Se rió internamente cuando vio exactamente por qué decía que no le acaparaba las mantas. Era porque él estaba "acaparándola" a ella en vez de a las mantas. En vez de abrazar las mantas, estaba abrazado a ella. En vez de abrazar las almohadas, sus brazos estaban rodeándola. Las mantas estaban arremolinadas alrededor de los dos y estaban en un plácido sueño.

Havoc cerró la puerta lentamente y cerró antes de irse a su propia habitación y volver a la cama.

Al próximo día se montaron en el tren. Todos estaban muy contentos de que iban a volver a casa.

"¿Ha dormido bien, Teniente?" Le preguntó Havoc mientras se sentaba delante suyo.

"Si, muy bien." Dijo ella.

Una hora más tarde, Fuery, Breda, y Mustang se dirigieron al comedor dejando a Hawkeye y a Havoc solos.

"Teniente Segundo Havoc." Dijo Riza para atraer su atención.

Havoc la miró interrogante. Ella no apartó la mirada de su libro mientras dijo sus siguientes palabras. "Si alguna vez vuelve a colarse en mi habitación del hotel de nuevo, le pegaré un tiro en las pelotas y le aseguro que estropeará más cosas en su dormitorio que dormir."


End file.
